When Girls Come To Play
by xXChaton-de-FuseauXx
Summary: Redfield, Coen, and Kennedy are all leaving for a get-away mission. So what do their fellow girls go through, without their "remark" protection body guards, making sure no one's head gets smashed in...?
1. Bye Bye, Boys!

"So, the little men are leaving, eh?" Jill was way too happy at this fact, she knew only one would make it alive after the week ends. They always got on each others nerves, and they sure as hell better not have any women there to settle things like they usually do. It's quite sad really, the girls had a system. Rebecca would always try and sweet talk them out of it, Claire would come in and try to change the conversation, protecting Leon, and then if everything else failed…Jill was the physical. The younger Redfeild did get her fun with her brother though, he's always wanted to get near Claire's long-term "partner" with a hand grenade. But that's a different story…

"Everything packed okay?" Rebecca said, trying to make sure he was set, she didn't want him to worry much, this was her little gift to him. Billy was in fact down as a criminal, and him going out with officers would clear his back for awhile. No one would go after him, when he would already appear in "custody". "I'm fine, Becca, really." "Not too many heads will turn okay, Princess?" He gave a wink then turned to get his last bag in the vehicle, before he had a little Miss Chambers breathing down his neck. "Come here, Convict." She said, turning him around and hugging him one last time, pressing her face tightly in his chest, then letting him go. Giving a sweet smile, Rebecca revealed a pair of handcuffs to his eyes, Billy looked shocked. "I better not have to use these, that's an order, Convict!" she grinned, trying to be serious. "Are you sure you can't break that little ordeal, Officer Chambers?" Leon and Chris busted out laughing, while poor Rebecca stood their with her childlike charm. Still clueless.

At that, Claire found her way to Leon. It's been a year since he got back from his mission in Spain, and it seemed like a lifetime her heart was crushed. She still thought of him…Steve…from time to time, but his spot was filled now. Leon hadn't spotted Ada since his last mission, and he wasn't going to wait for a girl who never waited for him. He always knew his first, and only, partner was there. It wasn't until he got back he called her up, and realized how beautiful she really was to him. It wasn't Ada he loved, he loved the feeling of someone their beside him. It always turned out to be none other than Claire. "Don't make me stall Redfield, you make me want to alrea-" "So Claire, be careful while I'm gone." "Anyone gives you trouble, you know I'll be here…" Chris said, almost like a rock. Leon looked at Claire, and she gently held his hand before he left, along with the other dumbasses she couldn't help but adore. "Be careful, Kennedy." "Oh and one thing…" Claire said, putting one leg up on the car behind him, being sure to get Chris' attention. "Better not pick up any Grahams…or this foot will be in your-" she stopped on that, and gently hugged him. Leon brushed her hair with his free fingers "Trust me, I'm sure your one of a kind." he said, then got in the car, and began to laugh with Coen. "Men…" she spat.

"Well Chris, time to get your group of monkeys, and go find what the Captain wanted." she said sternly. He gave a slight chuckle, and kissed his girlfriend before he went back to his jeep, and screamed at the idiots in his car to quit meddling with his spare guns. Jill never was too long with goodbyes, and thankfully with her Chris she didn't have too.

**Her Chris… **

They all may not be the best group in the world, but they could haul ass. That's what drew the trio to their men, they both never knew when to quit, neither did their partners… The black jeep drove off, out of the office parking lot. Claire had volunteered at the office for the time being, her collage was being constructed on, so she didn't have to study the entire time. Rebecca was taking double-shifts with Jill, so they would all three be around.

"Now, you girls stick with me, don't stray down hallways without one another, and DON'T let them take you into room 102." Claire and Rebecca stood clueless looking at Jill. Becca never caught on to the "pervish" things that happen in the office, and boy does she miss out allot. Jill then looked at them and smirked. "Ladies, It's time to handle the office." "The catastrophe…with a sex-drive."


	2. Let's Clear Things Up

Jill walked into the office, to find everything in check for now, she was going to avoid the men as much as possible, along with their remarks…Claire would just stand there, poor Rebecca… She was like that little sister you wanted to protect at all costs. Even at her age, Jill's even shocked she's kissed anyone, she wasn't about to let the pervs rain over her. They did quite often really, she just never took time to notice. **Redfields, It was that damn gene they all have.**

If anyone came near Claire while Chris was around, their nuts would be forever kissed goodbye. He was always over-protective, even over Jill, and Rebecca to some extent. Leon is a big target to Chris, after all, Claire was very close to him. No one really knows about this "Steve" that happened to die at some point in time, and no one really asked her about it. She has Leon now, their little "Relationship" is a question, they call it a "long leashed" type of romance. They'd never admit if someone went after their partner, the poor victims head would be shot completely off. Leon just can't face the fact he's actually settled down, this made Jill almost go to tears she laughs do hard when she saw him still blush at the sight of Claire in something in the short-clothed nature. As for Rebecca….Sweet, sweet Coen. He took very good care of her, and was careful about the steps they take together. He hasn't rushed anything like a typical man, he kept things slow and steady. He still made remarks on her behalf from time to time, but he really was her rock. He would try anything with her, preferably willing, but only if she was ready. As for Rebecca…we all doubt anything of this nature has crossed her mind. She even still blushed when someone happened to hug around the office, she'd hate to see her react to something stronger…

On the other hand, Jill and Chris had no excuses left. Everyone knew it, and they didn't care. Jill was happy, she had her monthly pill, and she had her Chris. She shuddered at the fact of kids though, that's one thing she could never stand, and never will. But, Jill's thought was interrupted when the staff finally noticed the guys were gone.

"So, how's everything going Rebecca?" Brad asked, helping her with a box she was attempting to lift and carry down to the storage room. "Just fine Brad, say can you help me with this downstairs?" "I could really use it, my legs are shaking!" The storage room was packed, it would take work, and probably bickering, on finding the right placing for it. Jill saw Forest, right on cue. "So Vickers, Chambers, be sure to put a sign or something on the door okay, we've had enough porn on the computers today." Rebecca blushed, and dropped the heavy package right on Brad's foot, causing him to shriek in pain. She then looked at him with those innocent eyes. "Huh, you want to come too?" "There's plenty of room down there, and we can all find a way to achieve how we want it to fit together!" she smiled. Forest and Brad nearly chocked. "Guys, that's freaking enough, I'll get the damn box." Jill said, slapping Forest on the back of the head and heaving the box up, Rebecca assisting her. Brad and Forest couldn't help but laugh and walk away, while Becca apologized. "

"I-I'm so sorry Jill-" "It's okay sweetie, now lets get this box down the stairs shall we?" she said, flashing a wink at the girl. She wasn't going to obsess over protecting the girls, they could do that themselves. It was just that the guys find out everything, and she didn't want a full-blown custody fight to happen when they return. After all, she knew it got on the guys' nerves when she ruined their fun. Hell, she was a pervert herself when it came to it, and she just laughs at that fact. She just wants to be sure they aren't hit on too much, so the office won't get hit twice as hard. They made remarks when the guys were around too, but only if it was something like Becca falling and landing on top of Billy, or someone eating a banana. Now they have it home free, and they knew it. They weren't always like this they can be sweet, the pricks…, but they also had new meat. Claire, she was a new visitor that came along. And they knew. **She was a Redfield**. Just to get to Chris, they loved that she was actually a good-looking young woman, and that it'll stir up Redfield so bad he couldn't stand it. Either or, they had jobs to attend to, like they did them anyways.

"**GIRLS, YOU BETTER VIDEO TAPE IT, GO EASY ON 'BECCA OKAY!?" **was the last thing we heard as we went down the stairs, one by one.


	3. Holiday Cheer?

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait with updates, Holidays and things can take a chunk out of a person. I'll try to update more often! ^^" Plus, Darkside Chronicles is finally out, I'm not a big Claire/Leon fan, (Steve FTW) but as you can see, I still show it off. XD Most of this will probably be through Jill's eyes, by the way. I'm uploading in short segments, sorry about that, I'll try to find more time to write in one setting. ^^"

Jill sat at her desk, toying with a piece of paper she found in one of the many compartments of a neglected file cabinet. Where the hell was Wesker!? No one ever did their jobs around the place, which she started to question a bit. It was actually quiet, all the guys were eating, it was lunch hour.

**Here comes Redfield, right on cue.**

**Even though she had a break, she still came in at the same time everyday, usually it was when she could annoy Chris the most, and usually when she grew tired of her work.** She brings life to this place, rather we want it or not. "LISTEN UP!!" The door was kicked open, and everyone seemed to jump, even I nearly knocked the file cabinet clear across the room. Rebecca's head snapped up, she'd been sleeping, she didn't have her big body-guard to make her feel safe. **And we all know she scares easily. **It was actually December, no one really ever cared, or said anything until the office had a party, which was around three weeks away at the most. Claire lifted her hand in the air, almost like she was attempting to punch the ceiling. "Okay everyone, I never knew all you guys were such lazy-asses around here until I saw it for myself, SO were bringing some holiday cheer in this-" Someone grabbed her hand from behind her, and came around to the front.

"REDFEILD, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU-"

Rebecca walked over toward me, then let out a quiet squeak. "Wesker's actually alive…" "Dear god, the bastards back." Jill said with a laugh, before her attention was directed. Claire looked up at Wesker and gave him that look…she was so much like her brother. He must have saw that fist in the air, it's like a trademark to those people. "Well, who the hell are you?" "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WERE ALL GOING TO THE MAURY SHOW FOR THIS COLLEGE GIRL!!." Wesker said, slowly getting violation papers from his desk, he was filling them out, he knows how his workers are. Claire slammed her fist down on his papers, hitting his ink pen causing it to burst on the two. "I am Claire Redfield-"Wesker looked back and forth, then eyed me, right through his shades. "JILL, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, I ALLREADY SAID WERE NOT GOING TO MAURY, NOT FOR A PREGNENCEY TEST OR A DAMN MARRAGE FIGHT!" The guys flustered, they probably were scared for a second. I walked up, then Claire attacked me, as always with a hug. "Your giving them fan-service…" Jill spat, pointing to the office they were now in the center of. "As I was saying, I sir am Claire Redfield, Chris' **sister**." "She is the one screwing my brother, believe me!" Then the light came through the door that was swung open, and reveled her in holiday attire, she was a Reindeer to be exact. That's when that hug got attention.

Wesker looked at the girl as if she was crazy, then checked the security camera from his office. "We have her coming in with that outfit on camera…" he chuckled under his breath then continued on. "I can edit this…, I can add myself, and maybe the storage room, and send it via e-mail right to Chris…!!" Claire was in her usual attire, low cut jeans, her red collar top, and her stomach showing. But those antlers…just topped this all off. "Rebecca, Jill, want a ride?"

**Around half the office, including Wesker, had one of those "spit take" moments.**

"**Yeah, they wanna' ride you all they way home to the North Pole baby!" said Forest, with his cell phone in hand, probably getting all that on video. Perfect. Claire just looked at him, then did a kick, nearly missing Forest's weak point…"Sorry, I had to stretch." Claire said, a evil tent to her voice. "I got my motorcycle with me, I can make two trips around the street for lunch at the Café, my treat." she smiled. Rebecca and Jill looked at each other, then agreed. "Nothing beats Hot Chocolate this time of year!" Rebecca said as we walked out the door.**


End file.
